


Reciprocity

by southdownsraph



Series: Kinky Omens [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bathroom Sex, Begging, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley gets a little snakey, Crying During Sex, Dildos, Dominance, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Mild Blood, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remote Controlled Vibrator, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, post armageddon, wing play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southdownsraph/pseuds/southdownsraph
Summary: This is a companion piece to Anniversary Present, but can be read on its own.Aziraphale takes Crowley out on a date night with a bit of a twist, then takes him home and takes him past his breaking point again and again. Crowley gets a little overwhelmed, but he's always ready to obey his angel.





	Reciprocity

"Date night, darling!" 

Crowley groaned and looked up as Aziraphale walked out of their bedroom and into the living room. He looked immaculate as ever, dressed in the same suit he always wore for date night; the one he'd worn for years before Armageddon't, but the objects in his hands were if not new, then new to date night. 

"Angel, what is that?" 

Aziraphale looked down at the cock cage and plug in his hands in mock surprise, his eyebrows raising comically, his eyes widening. "What, these? Oh, I just thought we might make date night a little more fun. I haven't paid you back for your anniversary present yet."

Crowley straightened up, a slow grin spreading across his face. "Does that mean what I think it means?" 

"How about you go look at the outfit I picked out for you and tell me what you think? It's laid out on the bed for you." 

Crowley's eyes widened and he hesitated for a moment, causing Aziraphale's smile to fade, and a soft sigh to spill from the angel's lips. "We don't have to-" 

"No, no. I want to," Crowley interrupted quickly, jumping to his feet and rushing to stroke Aziraphale's cheeks. "Don't get so insecure, I love doing stuff like this with you. I'm just surprised, you haven't wanted to do anything this.." Crowley looked down and gently took the cage from Aziraphale's unresisting hand. "...high-scale for a while." 

Aziraphale shrugged and flashed one of his signature bright, yet uncertain smiles. "You reminded me how much I love it." 

Crowley leaned forward and captured his lips in a gentle, loving kiss before pulling away and heading for the bedroom. "I guess I'd better go take a look at my outfit, huh?" 

He strode into the room and faltered slightly when he saw the clothes laid out for him, a smile spreading across his face. He picked up the chest harness first and turned to Aziraphale, who had followed him and was standing in the doorway with a slightly smug expression. 

"I might need some help with all of this." 

"Yes, darling, I know. Get undressed." 

Crowley nodded and snapped his fingers, his clothes re-materialising on the bed, folded immaculately and causing Aziraphale to roll his eyes. 

"Ever the lazy one, aren't you?" He purred, then stepped forward, pointing to the bed. "Bend over." 

Taking a deep breath, Crowley did as he was told unquestioningly, his whole body already tingling with the anticipation of what Aziraphale might do to him. He even let out a soft little hiss when he felt that warm hand run over the curve of his backside, squeezing ever so lightly. 

"I've always loved looking at the back of you, my dear," Aziraphale announced in a conversational tone, kicking Crowley’s legs wider and sliding a miraculously lubed up hand between his cheeks, stroking over his sensitive entrance. Crowley buried his face in the sheets, grunting quietly as he forced himself to stay still, to avoid pushing back into that hand. Aziraphale didn't like it when he chased sensation, not in foreplay like this, and he knew it would only slow the angel down, so he remained frozen, even as he felt the tip of one finger dip inside him. 

"Oh, you feel so warm," Aziraphale purred, and Crowley nearly slammed back against his hand, but shuddered instead and just let out a shaky, strained moan. "So warm and _ tight_." 

The finger slid away and was replaced with something hard and unyielding, uncomfortably thick without proper preparation. 

"Can you take it for me, darling?" Aziraphale murmured softly, adding a little pressure as he leaned over the demon, his back just inches above Crowley's, his hand stroking down that trembling side. "If you do, I'll give you a lovely little reward after dinner." 

Crowley squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, then gasped and ducked his head. "Fuck! Yeah, I can do it. Please, angel." 

"I know you can," Aziraphale grinned, ramming the tip of the plug past Crowley's tight ring of muscles and relishing the pained cry as the demon's fingers twisted in the sheets unconsciously. "No miracling it easier, I'll know." 

Crowley shifted his stance slightly, breathing slowly and deeply through the dull ache behind him, remaining still as Aziraphale began to push the widening plug into him. It slowly stretched him further and further, causing him to groan and wriggle. Every time he thought he was getting used to the thickness, every time the pain started to fade, Aziraphale would push again.

He could feel the plug sliding deeper through him, and felt Aziraphale's hand on his backside, rubbing one side of it slowly. Just as he was starting to feel he couldn't take it anymore, the rest of the plug popped into him, settling inside him comfortably and pressing up against his sweet spot. 

Aziraphale clicked his tongue in satisfaction in response to Crowley’s strangled moan and gently began to pull him upright. As soon as he'd gotten the dazed demon standing and facing him, Aziraphale reached down and took a gentle grip on him, sliding the cage over him easily and carefully locking it into place. He wrapped the leather strap around Crowley's hips and did it up, then took the pair of silky briefs off the bed and handed them to him. 

Crowley stared down at the fabric in his hands for a moment, still wrapped up in the feeling of the plug sitting so blissfully deep inside him, but managed to put them on, pulling them up around his hips carefully just as Aziraphale handed him socks and garters. He slipped these on wordlessly, doing them up before Aziraphale gently helped him into the classic black leather chest harness. 

Then Crowley was dressed in his usual tight jeans and blazer combo, albeit with a smarter shirt, and was led straight out of the front door and over to the Bentley. He got in behind the wheel and winced, the plug pressing into him uncomfortably, but he shifted his weight and the pressure eased somewhat. 

"I want to go to that pub you took me to when the World Cup was on," Aziraphale announced quietly, and Crowley looked over at him in surprise, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"What? But-" 

"Don't you argue with me, demon," Aziraphale snapped, and Crowley couldn't fight the grin or the little shiver. "I have something in mind tonight that I'd rather try out somewhere...more down to earth than we normally go." 

Crowley nodded meekly and pulled out of the driveway, then glanced over at the angel, his grip on the steering wheel shifting nervously. 

"Do I um. Do I get to know what the plan is in advance?" He asked softly, and Aziraphale nodded, slipping a small remote out of his pocket and showing it to him. 

"I'm rather liking this whole technology thing now," he announced innocently, and Crowley's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open in shock. 

"Tell me that isn't...what I think it is," he finished lamely, and Aziraphale just stared straight ahead placidly, an infuriating little smile playing at his lips. 

"If I told you that, then I would be lying, my dear." 

Crowley swallowed hard and turned his attention back to the road, grinding his hands against the steering wheel. "We've-..._I've _ never done anything like this before, angel. Not in public." 

"Then it'll be another first we get to enjoy together," Aziraphale said calmly, reaching out and stroking his hand over Crowley's arm lightly. "If you don't want to try, that's okay, but we do always have our safe word if you need it. And whatever happens, however this experiment goes, I'm going to take you home and fuck you until you can’t walk for a whole week." 

Crowley's adam's apple bobbed in the strobing light of the street lamps flashing past. 

"You know I can't resist it when you talk like that," he mumbled, his voice weak and yet strumming with need and desire. 

"I was rather counting on that." 

The pub was seedy at best, but Crowley had once taken Aziraphale there to settle an argument about sport. Crowley had been insisting that sports were inherently evil, while Aziraphale was, of course, explaining why they were a direct product of heaven. Neither had won the argument, but they'd forgotten all about the debate after getting blackout drunk and yelling with a bunch of destructive football fans. Aziraphale had gotten frighteningly into the whole thing and ended up throwing a chair through the pub window. Crowley had been quite impressed and had dragged him straight home so Aziraphale could get some of that energy out by pinning Crowley up against the shower wall and fucking him until his hips were covered in bruises. 

Subsequently, they'd agreed that while sports might be good in terms of healthy exercise and supporting camaraderie, the whole idea of being a sports fan and the capitalisation of sports in general were both quite Hellish. 

In any case, they were lucky another man had been blamed for the window incident, otherwise it might have been rather difficult to get that quiet table in the corner, away from the TVs and the pool tables and close to the bathrooms. 

Crowley sat down slowly, glad that his seat was quite well-padded, and Aziraphale sat down across from him, folding his hands on the table. 

"What would you like to eat, darling?" 

Crowley blinked, having been too busy trying to find the most comfortable way to sit to process the question. "Hmm?" 

"To eat. What do you want?" 

The demon sighed and glanced towards the bar, his nerves already making food seem like an unattractive option. "I dunno. I'm not really hungry." 

"Fine, I'll order for you. And you're not having any alcohol until I say, alright? I need all of you." 

"But-" 

"You _ really _don't want to argue with me," Aziraphale cut him off sharply, eyeing Crowley with that look that always reminded the demon about the whole flaming sword issue. The angel was, after all, fighting stock, and throwing a chair through a window was the least of Crowley's worries. Not to mention that remote. 

"Yes, angel," he muttered, and Aziraphale got up, smoothing his coat down before stroking Crowley's cheek and heading over to the bar to order. Crowley turned his head into the touch, but it was gone far too soon, and he was left staring after his angel, wanting more, so much more. A sudden flash of emotion burst in his chest as he watched Aziraphale smile at the bartender, and for a moment all he wanted to do was curl up in his angel's lap and feel those gentle hands running over his skin, those beautiful lips on his neck. 

As soon as Aziraphale turned to walk back over, the spell was broken and Crowley felt the arousal running through him again, uncertain and slightly afraid, but definitely making his heart beat faster, his mind already conjuring up images of Aziraphale leaning over him, his face softening as he slid inside his demon. Crowley shuddered and swallowed just as Aziraphale sat down across from him, setting two lemonades on the table carefully. 

"Hey," Crowley mumbled, flashing an uncertain smile. "What did you get?" 

Aziraphale smiled back, his expression rather too wicked for Crowley's comfort as he slipped the remote out of his pocket and held it in his lap under the table. "Fish and chips," he answered sweetly, turning the plug on where it was sitting so comfortably pressed up against Crowley's prostate. 

The demon jerked, his mouth falling open, his eyes becoming distant, but Aziraphale went on talking as if nothing had happened. "I got you some chips and some of that breaded mozzarella stuff you like so much. Is that alright?" 

Crowley blinked and shook his head slightly, then forced himself to concentrate, despite the steady pleasure rushing through him, making his whole body feel warm and the metal cage around him seem rather uncomfortably tight. "Uhh...yeah, thanks angel," Crowley managed, his voice trembling and breaking as Aziraphale clicked the plug up a notch. 

"Good, I'm glad you're happy with my choices," Aziraphale grinned, and Crowley swallowed hard, shifting position. All he succeeded in doing was pressing the toy even harder up against his sweet spot, making him shiver all over as he pressed his lips together tightly to avoid letting out any embarrassing noises. "Have some lemonade, darling," Aziraphale added softly, his tone gentle, but his eyes sharp and unyielding. 

Resignation settled in Crowley's chest and he sighed, reaching out for the glass with shaking hands. Just as he picked it up, Aziraphale cranked the plug up high, and Crowley almost dropped the glass, spilling some of the sticky lemonade down his chest and quickly setting the glass down with a heavy thud. Aziraphale turned the plug back down to low and just watched passively as Crowley groaned, trying to wipe the soda off his silk shirt. 

"Angel, please," he whined, and Aziraphale nodded slightly, picking up his own glass and taking a sip. 

"Yes, you may, but ask properly next time." 

Crowley's shoulders sagged in relief and he snapped his fingers, the stain lifting and vanishing. Aziraphale grinned to himself and pleasure burst through Crowley's body at the click of a button; hot, heavy, undeniable. Crowley stifled a moan quickly, slapping a hand over his mouth and turning it into a strangled grunt as he drew his knees up against the bottom of the table, pressing his legs together tightly. His whole body tensed, his length tried to swell inside its cage, that constricting feeling starting to get just a little painful. 

Aziraphale clicked a different button and Crowley went limp, falling back against the back of his chair and panting for breath as the thing turned off. Every one of his limbs were trembling and heavy, almost completely useless, until Aziraphale turned the plug back up to a low setting, keeping the demon tense, but not overwhelmed. Crowley grabbed for his drink, chugging a few gulps and throwing himself back against the back of his chair.

He was already sweating, he could feel it gathering on his forehead, and he kept glancing around nervously, eyes darting over the other customers. Anxiety clung to his chest; heavy and cloying, filling his lungs with stuffing and making his hands shake. 

He had no idea what he'd do if someone noticed, but discorporating out of sheer embarrassment was certainly one of the possibilities he was considering. 

"Crowley? Darling, look at me," Aziraphale called softly, finally breaking through Crowley's thoughts and getting his attention. His eyes focused, his pupils contracting again as he swallowed and tried to make sure he was as human as he could get before speaking. 

"Yes, angel?" 

"This is too much for you, isn't it?" Aziraphale asked sympathetically, tilting his head to the side slightly. "You're so worried about being seen, you're not enjoying this." 

Crowley shook his head slightly, but forced a smile. "But you are, angel, and-" 

"I can't enjoy it if you can't. Come on," Aziraphale said shortly, standing up and offering Crowley his hand. The demon took it nervously, glancing back towards the table. 

"But what about the food?" 

"Don't you worry yourself, my dear," Aziraphale soothed quickly, starting to lead his shaky demon to the bathroom. "We're not leaving just yet." 

A moment later, Crowley found himself being shoved up against a stall wall, Aziraphale's hands roughly undoing his belt and tugging his jeans down around his ankles. 

"Don't be loud," Aziraphale ordered sharply, and Crowley nodded, biting down hard on his lip as he felt the plug's vibrations inside him intensify, nowhere near as stimulating standing up, without the pressure to shove it into his prostate. But Aziraphale had been prepared for this, and wrapped his fingers around the plug quickly. 

Crowley groaned ever so softly, his fingers scrabbling for a purchase on the wall and finding none, just before Aziraphale began to thrust the toy. Crowley's vision went white for a second and he grunted, slamming his hips against the wall as the direct stimulation sent intense shivers through his body. His mouth fell open, his head tipped back, and Aziraphale sped up his movements, absolutely railing the demon with the admittedly rather large vibrator. 

It still wasn't enough, not with the pain pulsing from his caged cock, so Crowley thrust back sharply, and Aziraphale responded by turning the plug up to its highest setting with a soft chuckle. Then he leaned forward, using his weight to gently pin the demon to the wall, his hand moving unbelievably fast as he pressed a soft kiss to Crowley's neck. 

"That's it, darling," Aziraphale murmured, his voice barely audible to Crowley over the rushing of blood in his ears and the sheer effort of will it took to remain silent. "You're doing so well, so quiet for me. Cum for me now. I've got you." 

Crowley couldn't hold back his grunt, but managed to stifle it by clapping his hand over his mouth, his whole body jerking as pure, blinding pleasure washed through him, making his knees weak under him. His eyes slipped closed, bliss taking over as Aziraphale wrapped those strong, possessive arms around him, cleaning off the cage with a hanky from his pocket. 

"What a good little demon you are for me this evening," the angel praised softly, grinning as Crowley collapsed back into his chest gratefully, his head spinning. The whole experience had been too much for him, start to finish, and despite his rapturous orgasm, he felt unsatisfied and weak. 

"Angel," he mumbled at last, just as Aziraphale pushed the plug back into him, checking it was secure before starting to carefully pull his trousers back up. 

"Mhm?" 

Crowley allowed himself to be tucked back into his boxers and then his jeans, still feeling rather dizzy and out of it. "I'm exhausted. I...that was...good, just. A lot." 

Aziraphale finished buckling Crowley's belt and turned him around gently, cupping his cheeks in his thick-fingered hands. "I can tell. How about we go and have a nice calm time and eat our food before we go home?" 

Crowley groaned softly, leaning back against the stall wall to keep himself upright as he tried to clear the fuzziness in his brain. "I think I just want to go home, angel." 

"Alright. Well, you can't drive like this, so we'll get our food put in a box and sit and have a drink until you feel well enough," Aziraphale announced, and Crowley knew better than to argue with that tone. 

"Yes, angel." 

Crowley stumbled through the front door, setting the bag of food down on the kitchen table just before Aziraphale stroked a hand over his back slowly. 

"Go upstairs and get undressed. All the way," he murmured, and Crowley nodded immediately, hurrying off towards the staircase. He slipped into the bedroom, still a little unsteady on his feet, and carefully removed every article of clothing he’d been wearing, then collapsed onto the bed with a deep sigh of relief. It didn't last long, however, as the door clicked a moment later and he heard footsteps coming towards the bed. 

"Lie facedown," came the quiet order, and Crowley rolled over immediately, catching a glimpse of Aziraphale without his jacket, vest, or bow tie, his shirt unbuttoned to the fourth button, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Those rolled up sleeves almost made Crowley choke, the cage starting to feel slightly constricting once again as he thought about those forearms and the way he must have folded those sleeves up, so meticulous and business-like. Aziraphale only wore his shirt like that in the bedroom on special occasions, and Crowley knew it was going to be a long night. 

He felt the bed sink behind him and couldn't stifle the whimper in time, but Aziraphale just chuckled and grabbed one of his wrists. The demon winced at the feeling of cold metal closing around his skin, but smiled as his wrists were cuffed together behind his back, in prime position to be held while he was being fucked. 

Letting out a slow breath, Crowley tried to remind himself that he wouldn't be getting that for a while. Not from an angel with his sleeves rolled up like that. 

He felt something hard and cold stroke over his backside and shifted, his heart sinking. 

"You were naughty in the restaurant, weren't you?" Aziraphale purred, his voice smooth and slow, enunciating each word perfectly. The sound washed over Crowley, making his whole body tense as he tried to roll his hips imperceptibly, but enough to feel some sensation against his caged, aching cock. 

"Yes, angel," Crowley gasped out, but the paddle was already mid-swing, coming down against his backside with a resounding smack. He ducked his head and bit back the cry, but couldn't stop his body from jolting. Aziraphale hit hard - hard enough to leave his skin stinging for minutes afterwards. 

"I think you need a punishment, don't you?" The voice was sweet now, losing its seduction and gaining a menacing undertone. Crowley squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what was coming and already dreading it. The paddle came down again, brutal and heavy, and this time he cried out shamelessly, feeling his muscles clench around the toy still sitting snug inside him. 

"I _ said _, don't you?" Aziraphale snarled, and Crowley gasped, shifting position slightly as he stuttered out a desperate answer. 

"Y-yes, angel! Punish me! Please, I-I...I deserve it! I was bad and-...fuck!" 

The paddle had come down again, and Crowley's breathing began to get shaky, his whole body trembling as his entire backside stung and ached. He was sure he was already bright red, but Aziraphale liked to go a little further than most. 

"I think another ten hits should do it, hmm?" 

Crowley's eyes widened, his breath hitching as he struggled against his handcuffs, searching desperately for something to hold on to. 

"Y-yes, angel!" He managed to choke out before Aziraphale could add more to the count, and this time heard the paddle swish through the air. 

By the end of the punishment, swearing just wasn't enough. Each spanking seemed harder than the last, pain resonating throughout his whole body, setting his nerves on fire and making him whine and writhe. And when Aziraphale set the paddle aside and stroked a hand over one of those perfect globes, he could feel how his skin was just a little wet and sticky, and smelled the metallic hint of blood in the air. 

"You're such a good demon for taking your spanking," Aziraphale announced lovingly, and Crowley felt his lips against that throbbing skin, cooling the pain down to a low, but still tantalising burn. "Do you think it might be time for a reward, my darling?" 

Crowley nodded emphatically, trying to speak but only managing a soft whimper as he felt Aziraphale's gentle hands stroking down the backs of his thighs. The angel silently guided him to fold his knees underneath him, his shoulders still resting on the bed, then carefully unclipped and removed the cage. Crowley's eyes rolled back, his lips parting in a deep, loud sigh, just as the plug inside him began to vibrate again. 

"Angel, s'not enough," he mumbled immediately, squeezing his eyes shut and drawing his knees further underneath him, making his entrance even more exposed in the hopes that it might move things along a little quicker. The plug was barely pleasing him now, a dull, mechanical sensation that came nothing near to his thoughts of feeling Aziraphale's fat cock slip inside him. Nothing ever filled him up quite like his angel, and in the throes of post-spanking passion, it was all he wanted. His ultimate reward. 

"Hush," Aziraphale soothed, one hand running down Crowley's spine, the other reaching down again and wrapping around his length. "You’re too impatient, give me time. And don't worry about cumming, my dear. It's a reward, you can let go whenever you like." 

And then that hand was squeezing, stroking, Aziraphale's practiced wrist flicking with intoxicatingly smooth, easy motions. Each time he reached the head, he twisted slightly, letting the heel of his hand brush over it before going down again, fingertips pressing into the base of Crowley's shaft. Every stroke sent a new flurry of sensation through the demon's body, drawing soft, contented moans from deep inside his chest, his cheek pressed against the mattress. 

"Look at you, hmm? My darling, all choked up and sweating just because of a little stroking. Let me guess, love. You'd love for me to finger you, wouldn't you? Just press them as far inside you as I can and feel your spot under my skin. You'd clench around me and I'd get to hear your lovely little moans when you cum. You'd like that?" 

Crowley already had a fairly slippery grasp on words at that point, but he managed to gather enough brain cells not completely occupied with that loving, careful hand to form a mostly coherent answer. "Hnn...p-please! Az-..Azira-" 

A fingertip circled, running over that still-lubed ring of muscles, stretched as it was by the now effectively useless toy still buried inside. Crowley swallowed his words and forgot how to speak, his hips bucking up, cuffs biting into his wrists as Aziraphale grasped the toy and slowly began to pull it out, his other hand still working over Crowley's length as if the slow strokes required absolutely no thinking whatsoever. 

Then the toy was dropped to the bed and Crowley hissed at the loss, his eyes closed, his mouth hanging open and leaving a wet patch on the sheets. 

"All empty and needy," Aziraphale grinned, then plunged two fingers inside that demanding entrance, finding Crowley's spot with the ease of one who has the map memorized, seared into his brain. Crowley choked, his whole body tightening and then relaxing all at once, the joy of having Aziraphale inside him washing through him and mixing delightfully with the carnal pleasure those expert fingers were bringing. "Oh _ yes _, darling. I can feel you," Aziraphale murmured, sliding a third finger in easily and pressing up. "I can feel how much you want this." 

The hand still wrapped so commandingly around Crowley's cock began to move faster, causing another moan to rise from the stricken demon, his hips rocking back just as the fingers inside him began to rub. Back and forth, pressing harder and harder until the pleasure built and built and Crowley was screaming, cursing, calling on his angel. He painted the sheets below him, Aziraphale's hand tightening, stroking, each gentle movement making him jerk and whimper as he finally spent his last. 

"Good, that's it," Aziraphale soothed, the mess disappearing as he gently lowered Crowley's hips back to the bed, stroking both hands down his sides. "Better?" 

Crowley could only manage a grunt, his chest still heaving, his pulse racing against the cuffs digging into his wrists. Aziraphale grinned and grabbed onto the chain between them, yanking Crowley back, pulling him upright. Crowley gasped, his back arching, but he quickly fell back into Aziraphale's soft chest, his head rolling back onto his shoulder. 

"What a mess you are. I need something else, my darling. Change for me." 

Even through the haze of pleasure and thoughtlessness still clouding Crowley's mind, he wasn't fooled by that gentle tone, or the softly spoken pet names. 

It wasn't a suggestion. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, jaw clenching as he tried to think, tried to imagine despite the fuzzy feeling in his brain; that feeling that was making him desperate to just shut down and beg to be fucked as he was. Crowley felt the change, mostly because as soon as it was complete, Aziraphale's trousers and boxers were miraculously gone, and he was already thrusting hard, directly into Crowley. The demon jerked, his back arching, his lungs stuttering. 

The feeling was intense; pleasure and pain and joy. Even love was in the mix there somewhere, making his heart beat even faster, reminding him that he was letting _ Aziraphale _ in. His angel. 

He closed his eyes and Aziraphale nuzzled at his neck lovingly, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw. 

"I can feel it, darling," he said simply, and Crowley smiled a sweaty, tired smile. 

"Good." 

Then there was one hand sliding up to close around his throat; not squeezing, just holding, while the other ran over his shivering stomach and found his clit, stroking over it teasingly. Crowley whimpered, tipping his head back as Aziraphale grunted softly and began to slide. 

He started impossibly slowly at first, just gliding out halfway before pressing in nice and deep, stretching Crowley just enough to make him moan softly, his voice vibrating against Aziraphale's dominating hand. 

"Asssiraphale," Crowley hissed out after a few of these slow thrusts, and the angel just laughed, his fingers tightening on Crowley's throat. 

"Patience." 

Crowley whined, but closed his eyes obediently, his whole body trembling with the effort of keeping himself upright as Aziraphale began to speed up slowly, rubbing circles around his clit and pressing soft kisses to his neck. 

"You can cum whenever you like, alright?" Aziraphale murmured, and Crowley nodded eagerly, his lips parting as his breathing began to get heavier again. 

"Thank you, angel," he gasped out, just as Aziraphale grunted and slammed into him, drawing a deep groan from his throat. 

"Mhm, you're welcome, darling. And that goes for the rest of tonight, okay? It's not punishment anymore, it's about you." 

Crowley managed a small nod, and Aziraphale purred, then suddenly picked up a quick pace, each buck of his hips sending his thick shaft all the way inside, slamming as far into Crowley as was possible. Each thrust made Crowley cry out, his voice a little strangled as Aziraphale's grip tightened around his throat once again, but that hand on him, so powerful, forceful, threatening, only served to make Crowley's entire body pulse with arousal.

Aziraphale grunted with each drive inside his demon, but he was absolutely focused on Crowley's pleasure, his fingers working over his partner's clit, alternating between circles and a quick back and forth motion. Crowley's head fell back, his whole body practically dripping sweat, his inner thighs slick with fluid, his lungs trembling in his chest as he choked on moan after moan. And then suddenly that sensation washed over him, pouring into every part of him, hot and rushing and almost there. 

Aziraphale could feel it in the way the demon twitched, he could hear it in the sounds of his moans, so he sped up ever so slightly, bringing Crowley to the edge and gently pushing him over. 

Crowley went rigid, then almost collapsed, his body spasming as he gasped and moaned and whined. Aziraphale buried his face in that perfect hair, willing himself not to finish now, to hold out against the wondrous way those muscles worked around him. Then Crowley was slumping to the bed, Aziraphale still buried deep inside him. 

"Good," Aziraphale managed, swallowing back the desire to pound the demon through his bliss and snatch his own orgasm, and instead allowing himself to slip out of his partner to reach under the bed. He pulled the box out and selected a thick dildo, setting it on the bed and turning back to his demon. 

Crowley was laying completely limp, his breathing ragged and his eyes closed, so Aziraphale ran a hand down his back slowly, leaning down to check on him. 

"Are you okay, my love? Do you feel dizzy?" 

Crowley opened those golden eyes, his gaze a little distant, but content. "Hmm? Oh, no. Just..tired. I'll be okay in a moment." 

"Alright," Aziraphale murmured, uncuffing the demon's hands and gently spreading his legs. "You rest, okay? I'm going to get you all prepared, my love. You've still got a long way to go." 

He ran one hand over Crowley's backside, letting his fingers stroke over the smooth, round surface of one cheek before dipping between them. Aziraphale's fingers became slick as he rubbed them over that tight ring slowly, gently, causing Crowley to let out a strangled, but happy sigh. 

"Listen to yourself, hmm? You love being my little demon, don't you?" Aziraphale purred, just as he slipped two fingers inside Crowley's still pliable entrance, curling them and making the demon tense and whine underneath him. 

"Yes, angel," Crowley managed, but it came out begging; soft and needy, his eyes slipping closed, his face still red with exertion; his long red hair wild on the mattress, his shoulders, even his face. "Please," he added, almost in a whisper, and Aziraphale smiled softly, loving that already wrecked look on his demon's face. 

They'd barely gotten into their stride and already Crowley was nothing but a body, bared for pleasure, greedy and hungry for whatever the angel could give him. Conscious thought had gone out of the window, and every touch Aziraphale bestowed upon the demon made Crowley twitch and tense as hot, shivering anticipation washed over him. 

Aziraphale leaned down and kissed Crowley's lower back, his spare hand stroking over that slim side, feeling such hot, flushed skin under his. "My little darling. Always needy, always wanting," Aziraphale murmured, and Crowley whined as the angel started to move his fingers, thrusting and curling at the same time, making Crowley's limbs twitch from the intense stimulation. "Crying out for more, all you want is more," Aziraphale went on softly as Crowley moaned, his fingers tangling in the sheets just as the angel drew back and picked up the dildo. He waved a hand over it to coat it in miraculous lube, then pressed it against the demon's tight hole. Crowley shivered, but let out a soft plea, and it slid inside easily, settling deep into him as soon as Aziraphale gave the slightest push. 

The demon moaned out, pressing back against Aziraphale's hand, his whole body still feeling heavy and unresponsive as he tried to sit up. 

"Shh, darling. You're okay," Aziraphale assured him softly, gently pushing his shoulders back down and arranging his knees carefully before wrapping one hand around his hip, the other around the rather large dildo. Crowley buried his face in the mattress and forced his body to relax, despite the insane rush that the expectation of pleasure was sending through every nerve in his body. 

Aziraphale felt him loosen and slowly began to push back inside, finding his way through those wet folds and easily sliding through the moaning, trembling demon. "That's it. You okay?" 

Crowley could feel the pressure inside him, the two intrusions pressing together, filling him, stuffing him. His eyes rolled back in his head when Aziraphale shifted ever so slightly, the sheer amount of pleasure welling up almost enough to draw a cry from his lungs. Instead, he just nodded fervently and buried his face in the sheets, mentally bracing himself, or at least what was left of his mind, for what might come next. 

Aziraphale grinned to himself and reached forward, gently pulling Crowley's hair to one side so he could see at least a small sliver of his face, then shifted back and got himself comfortable. The first thrust drew a loud cry from Crowley's lungs, pleasure ripping through him, his fingers twisting in the sheets as he pushed back into Aziraphale's hips. 

"You're such a bad little demon, aren't you?" Aziraphale purred, starting up an easy, slick rhythm, keeping one hand pressed over the end of the dildo so it remained deep inside Crowley's needy passage. "You just love being dominated by your angel, don't you? Hmm?"

Crowley was too far gone for words, so he just moaned in answer, his mouth open against the sheets, his whole body trembling under Aziraphale's. The angel simply chuckled and gripped the dildo quickly, thrusting a little faster now as he started to move the toy. Crowley screamed in pleasure, bucking his hips up as he was fucked in unison, so wonderfully full, so perfectly stretched. He could feel his release building up after only a couple minutes of this blissfully rough treatment, and groaned as loudly as he could in an attempt at warning Aziraphale, just before his whole body spasmed. 

Crowley collapsed to the bed, sobbing softly, weak and shaking, his orgasm taking Aziraphale by surprise enough to shove him into his own release. He moaned out shakily, slamming into Crowley one last time and filling him with a familiar hot stickiness before pulling out and leaning down to kiss the demon's back. 

"That's it," he mumbled, his breathing heavy and shaky, his hands trembling ever so slightly against that sweat-shined, pale skin. "You're okay, darling. Wings."

Crowley whined softly, struggling to get his knees back under him, his whole body unresponsive and shaking as he tried his hardest to obey his angel. It was getting harder and harder to have any sort of control over his body, but he managed to scrape together enough consciousness to open his wings out into the room, immediately feeling Aziraphale's skilled hands running along the top edges. 

Crowley whimpered immediately, the sensitive skin under his feathers so easily overstimulated, especially after such hot and heavy sex. Aziraphale just chuckled and shifted his position, then reached down and slid the dildo out of Crowley. He tossed it aside and began to push into his demon once more, sliding into that slick entrance and filling him up slowly. Crowley managed a soft, whined protest, but Aziraphale just leaned down and stroked his hair back from his face. 

"Remember our word if you really need me to stop, alright, my love?" He murmured, and Crowley nodded, his eyes remaining closed, his lips trembling at the feeling of having his angel still seated inside him, after everything they'd already done. "Do you need me to stop?" 

"No, a-angel," Crowley choked out, already aching for just one more, even though his body was protesting, every part of him weak and shaky. But Aziraphale was leaning over him, those gentle hands on his sides, and he knew he'd be okay.

"Alright, my love," Aziraphale murmured, sitting back again and starting up a very slow, gentle pace, each thrust drawing a soft whimper and an occasional moan from Crowley. The pleasure was completely overwhelming him; everything was too sensitive, every sensation amplified to the extreme, but he knew this was exactly how Aziraphale liked him. The angel loved to take him all the way up to his breaking point and then fuck him again, and sometimes even again. After the exhausting stunt in the pub, Crowley figured that his breaking point had been at least two orgasms ago, and all he could do was squirm and whine and whimper as Aziraphale fucked him. 

And then there were hands on his wings; stroking, caressing, massaging, and he was crying out, his fingers curling against the mattress, long nails suddenly sinking through the sheets, his fangs sliding into place in his mouth as he lost control at last. Tears streamed down his cheeks, pouring from fully yellow eyes as scales appeared down his back, on his face, on his arms. Heavy sobs bubbled up in his chest, his hips bucking, Aziraphale's cock buried so deep inside him. 

It was all becoming too much, and that heat stirring in his stomach was boiling, unbearably hot, far far too much, and then he was cumming all over again, screaming into the quiet room as his wings shuddered under Aziraphale's hands and went limp. His whole body collapsed, his breathing ragged and heavy in between his sobs, and he felt arms around him, gently flipping him over. 

Crowley just about managed to slip his wings away, his head lolling back against the pillow as Aziraphale brushed his tears away and stroked a hand down his chest. 

"Just one more, my love. Just one more. Can you change for me? Give me both?" The angel murmured, his voice barely breaking through the haze of pleasure and exhaustion that made Crowley's mind feel so pink and fuzzy. 

He groaned, turning his head to the side as he tried to concentrate. "No, I...I can't..I can't," he choked, his eyebrows furrowing as he struggled to breathe evenly, his whole body tingling and aching. 

"Yes, you can," Aziraphale replied firmly, stroking Crowley's hair back from his face. "You can, and I know you want to. You want one more." 

Crowley shook his head slightly, but he could feel his body changing, obeying his angel without much help from his mind, and he felt his length standing up, betraying him, ready for more. Aziraphale chuckled softly and gently spread Crowley's legs, pressing a loving kiss to his stomach. "Just one more," he murmured, and then Crowley was crying out at the sensation of that hot, wet mouth closing around his tip. Fingers dipped inside him, sliding past his slick folds and burying themselves in his warmth just as Aziraphale easily took all of Crowley into his mouth and down the back of his throat in one smooth, practiced movement. 

Crowley watched, his eyes half-lidded, scales still appearing on his arms and chest as he whimpered and held back soft sobs, his shaking fingers tangling in the angel's fluffy hair. 

"Ah! Az-…" he choked on a moan, his hips bucking up as Aziraphale pulled back, swirling his tongue around Crowley's head and starting to thrust his fingers; quick and harsh, the way the demon liked. "Azira-...oh fuck!" He gasped again, his head tipping back as the tears welled up again, his breathing hitching in a shaky, needy sob.

If he’d thought that last time was too much, this stimulation really was ten times more intense, washing over him in mind-blowing waves, each glide of Aziraphale's head making him shudder, every thrust of those angelic fingers making him cry out. He bucked up again and Aziraphale took it easily, humming around him.

Crowley almost exploded then and there, groaning deeply as he buried his face in his hands, tears smearing over his cheeks. "I c-can't! A-angel, please!" 

Aziraphale pulled off with a wet pop, one hand running over Crowley's stomach while the other stilled inside him. "Shh, darling. You can. You can do one more," he encouraged softly, and before Crowley could protest, that hand was wrapped around his shaft, starting to pump quickly as Aziraphale concentrated on the tip. He flicked his tongue over it, dipped inside Crowley's slit, sucked lightly, until Crowley couldn't breathe for the sobs, choking out little pleas and moans as he felt his final release starting to creep up on him. Those fingers moved faster and faster, his hips bucked once, twice, and then he screamed.

Aziraphale swallowed around him calmly, gently milking the last from his length before pulling back and wiping his hands on the sheets. Then he looked up, surveying his work; the sobbing, tear-stained, shaking demon below him, and smiled. 

"You look so beautiful like this, my darling," he purred, and Crowley just whimpered, reaching out for him with heavy, trembling arms. 

Aziraphale's smile brightened and he slowly leaned over his demon, one hand stroking over a sticky, flushed cheek. 

"Look at you," he whispered as Crowley's eyes focused on his, the gold slowly receding to just his irises as he took in the admiration on Aziraphale's soft face. "You did so well, my love," Aziraphale went on quietly, the gentle praise sending warmth flooding through Crowley's chest as he allowed his eyes to slip closed. He felt his angel's lips on his forehead, his cheeks, his hands stroking over his hair soothingly. 

"You're such a good little demon for me," Aziraphale purred, slowly laying down beside Crowley and pulling him into his arms. Crowley pressed himself up against the angel's chest desperately, one shaking, now completely human-looking arm sliding around his waist. "I've got you, my love. That's it, get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up," Aziraphale soothed, and Crowley felt his consciousness already slipping away, his body relaxing into his angel's arms as sleep began to take over his mind. The last thing he remembered before passing out contentedly was Aziraphale's voice, a little hoarse, but soft and loving as he began to sing quietly, one hand running up and down Crowley's back comfortingly. 


End file.
